


Learning to Share

by anna7130



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hinata Wears Kageyama's Clothes, Karasuno, M/M, Pining, Sharing Clothes, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna7130/pseuds/anna7130
Summary: Eventually, the other boy settles on asking a simple, ”Why?”, and Kageyama kindly refrains from asking if he’s really that stupid.Instead, he manages to say “You looked cold, dumbass” while glaring menacingly at a street sign and refusing to meet Hinata’s eyes. At this, the other boy looks at him suspiciously, and Kageyama resists the urge to strangle him for making this so much more complicated than it needs to be.----------AKA five times that Hinata borrowed Kageyama's clothes and one time it was the other way around
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 348





	Learning to Share

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys...2nd fic I've written and it's looking like all I'm capable of writing are 5+1s that consist of virtually meaningless fluff...do have a whole list of ideas thought so we'll see. Thanks for reading, all feedback is appreciated.  
> -Anna

I. A Fortunate Mishap

By the time Kageyama can see the sun nearing the horizon through the windows, he and Hinata are the only ones left in the gym. He’d _never_ admit it to the other boy, but it’s rather nice, just the two of them. 

The entire gym is near silent, broken only by the smack of the ball against skin and the thud it makes when it hits the floor. Although they had packed to leave with everyone else, they had looked at each other and dropped their bags in unison, returning to the court for what they claimed would be just a few more hits. They’ve long since tossed their jackets to the side, leaving them lying against the wall of the gym, forgotten.

As the sun dips below the horizon and light fades, the orange haired boy’s jumps become slower, and eventually Kageyama decides it’s time to stop, flicking the other boy on the forehead before beginning to collect balls from where they’ve collected on the other side of the court.

After cleaning up and grabbing their bags and jackets, they head outside, walking down the road in the warm summer air. Neither of them bother to put their jackets back on, instead stuffing them in their bags and letting the humid breeze wash over them.

As they walk down the road, bantering good-naturedly, Kageyama revels in the sensation of having every ounce of the smaller boy’s attention on him. Under the light of the moon, the other boy’s eyes shine as he chatters animatedly, wheeling his bike beside him. He’s content to listen as the boy next to him recounts his day, the late hour and peaceful aura making both of them more docile and slightly less prone to fighting.

“See you tomorrow, Kageyama!” the other boy yells as they part ways, hopping on his bike and pedaling towards the mountain as Kageyama turns down another street. He turns his head to watch as the other boy disappears around a curve in the road before continuing on his way.

When he gets home, he eats and quickly jots down answers to his neglected homework before showering and falling into bed, already thinking of the hits and tosses tomorrow will bring.

\---------------

When he gets up in the morning, nothing seems amiss until he is closing the door behind him and grabbing his jacket. Although the summer nights are humid, mornings can still get a bit chilly, and to arrive at practice with cold or stiff muscles simply will not do. When he fishes the jacket out of his bag, he frowns, holding it in front of him and looking at it confusedly. He wonders if it could have shrunk in the wash before remembering that no, it had fit just fine yesterday morning, and he had left it in his bag all night. 

After staring at it for a couple seconds, he comes to the conclusion that he must have accidentally swapped it with someone else’s, probably someone small like Nishinoya or Hinata. It’s not a big deal, he tells himself, shoving it back in his bag and grabbing a spare sweatshirt. He’ll just swap back when he gets to practice, and no harm will have been done.

When he arrives at the gates, there’s nobody in sight, despite the fact that Hinata seems to have made it his personal mission to beat Kageyama to the entrance, despite living much further away. 

He only has to wait a few more minutes before Hinata is arriving, pedaling furiously, groaning in despair at his loss as he slows to a stop in front of him, hopping off his bike and chaining it to the rack. He greets Kageyama, smiling up at him brightly.

It’s only then that he notices the jacket wrapped around the orange haired boy. It falls far past his waist, covering the tops of his shorts. Despite the fact that it’s zipped completely, it’s still loose around the boy's frame. When he glances down at the other boy’s hands, only his fingertips poke out, sleeves covering his palms. Hinata doesn’t seem very bothered, but Kageyama knows he’s been staring for much longer than is socially appropriate.

He blinks a few times, managing to look away from the other boy and head for the gym, the orange haired boy trailing behind him. When they reach the gym, he turns on his heel to see that the smaller boy still has the jacket wrapped around his shoulder, although he’s unzipped it.

It hangs loosely, and although Kageyama hates to admit it, he looks _good_ in it. He almost doesn’t want to bring it up, just so that the other boy will leave it on. For quite a while, they’re the only ones in the gym, and they begin to warm up. Hinata is still wearing his jacket, and it almost seems like he’s forgotten about it, despite the fact that the sleeves are obviously too long and it occasionally begins to slide off his shoulder.

In fact, it’s not until Tanaka shows up, looks the orange haired boy up and down, and says “Hey, isn’t that Kageyama’s?” that the other boy seems to notice just what he’s wearing. He looks down, and Kageyama can only hear a soft “Oh” before Hinata’s eyes are going wide and his face is turning a startling shade of red.

Immediately, the short boy is pulling the jacket off, and Kageyama resists the urge to glare at Tanaka as the jacket is held out to him and the still red boy starts babbling nervously. “I’m really sorry”, the other boy says, not meeting his eyes, “It was just really cold, and, well, I figured it wouldn’t be a big deal…”. He trails off as Kageyama continues to stare blankly at him. He manages to make himself gently tug the outstretched jacket from the other boy’s grasp before turning and heading for his bag.

He rummages through his bag to find the smaller boy’s jacket, pulling it out and throwing it at him. The other boy puts his hands up seconds too late, and the bundle of cloth hits him in the face, leaving him squawking in annoyance. 

He feels a small grin spread across his face. Everything returns to normal as the rest of the team shows up and they begin practice. Kageyama lets himself get lost in the rhythm of his tosses as they play, and he forgets about everything but the ball at his fingertips and his teammates around him.

As practice draws to a close, however, he finds himself watching Hinata more closely than usual. He can’t help but recall the memory of his jacket draped around the orange haired boy, and he even feels his face growing hot as he remembers the way the smaller boy had looked in it.

II. Keeping Him Warm

Kageyama’s been doing his very best to put the last incident out of his mind completely. Every time he recalls the image of Hinata in his jacket, he finds himself zoning out, sometimes even _blushing_. The orange haired boy hasn’t mentioned it either, seemingly unaffected. 

Although, he does seem to be more prone to leaning against Kageyama, and always seems to be touching him in some way. Then again, maybe it’s just that Kageyama now seems to notice every single touch, every single brush of skin against his own. Where before he wouldn’t think twice about casual pats of the shoulder and high fives, he now finds himself reveling in each touch from the orange haired boy.

Not much else seems to have changed though. They still banter constantly, insulting and provoking each other. They’re still freakishly coordinated, moving in sync with little need for verbal communication. 

He’s not quite sure why this is happening, nor is he sure that he likes it. He only knows that Hinata’s touch makes his heart leap into his throat. He knows last week he watched him hit a particularly good spike and he went a little weak in the knees. He knows he’s starting to mind less when the other boy leans against him, when he teases him, when he smiles widely at him. 

Thinking about exactly why he might have started having these reactions is something he’s been trying desperately to avoid.

\----------------

It’s been months since the jacket incident had sparked these odd feelings, but they haven’t ceased. The air has grown even colder, and Kageyama has to resist the urge to do something stupid when he catches Hinata shivering.

On one particularly cold night, as they walk with their teammates, he finds himself watching as small tremors shake the other boy’s body. Despite the fact that he’s got a jacket, and his arms are wrapped around him and not waving through the air like usual, the orange haired boy is still shivering too much for Kageyama’s liking.

By the time their teammates begin to split off of their group and head home, his focus is almost completely on the shivering boy. Then an idea comes to him.

It’s a good idea, he tells himself. Despite harsh words, they _are_ friends, and friends care about each other. 

By the time only a couple people are left walking together, Kageyama has made up his mind. This doesn’t change the fact that as he pulls his scarf from around his neck and his hat from his head, his heart starts to beat faster and faster.

“Hinata”, he says, and in no time at all the other boy is slowing down until they’re walking side by side. They walk in silence for a few moments before they slow to a stop as the others walk on ahead of them. Kageyama turns to face the other boy, and before he can think too hard about it, he’s wrapping the scarf around the smaller boy’s neck. 

He barely catches a glimpse of Hinata’s eyes going wide before he’s shoving the hat onto his head, nearly obscuring his eyes in the process. There’s a brief minute where the other boy squawks in annoyance, trying to pull the hat up and regain his vision while not bumping into anything. Once Hinata’s eyes are uncovered, however, he goes quiet, staring at Kageyama, forehead pinched and nose scrunched as if he’s trying to solve a difficult equation. He’s not sure how long passes, only that the other boy doesn’t seem to get any closer to finding an answer. 

Eventually, he looks away, and suddenly Kageyama is struck with the realization that maybe, just _maybe,_ this is not something that all friends do. But Hinata has to ride over a mountain to get home, and he does not, so he maintains that this is necessary even as he begins to pull off his gloves.

At this, the other boy seems to jolt back into reality, waving his arms frantically in front of him and yelling something incomprehensible. Unable to make out even a word of what the other boy is saying, Kageyama puts a stop to it by reaching out, dodging flailing arms, and slapping a hand over the boy’s mouth. Hinata stops trying to talk immediately, eyes widening and face reddening.

Once Kageyama is sure that the orange haired boy has ceased trying to speak, he slowly lifts his hand, glaring warningly at the smaller boy. 

“What’s your problem?” Kageyama says. “Clearly this time”, he adds as the other boy opens his mouth to start yelling again. He watches the other boy’s face go through a range of emotions, none of which he bothers to try to identify, seeing as they flit across his features far too fast.

Eventually, the other boy settles on asking a simple, ”Why?”, and Kageyama kindly refrains from asking if he’s really that stupid. 

Instead, he manages to say “You looked cold, dumbass” while glaring menacingly at a street sign and refusing to meet Hinata’s eyes. At this, the other boy looks at him suspiciously, and Kageyama resists the urge to strangle him for making this so much more complicated than it needs to be.

After a few more moments of the other boy staring in suspicion, Kageyama throws his gloves at Hinata’s chest, watching as the other boy just manages to catch them and open his mouth with another question before Kageyama turns on his heel and walks away, ignoring the indignant yells of his name coming from behind him.

“Kageyama!”, the boy yells, running to catch up to him and jumping at him, landing hard against Kageyama’s back. After the orange haired boy slides off, he turns to face him. Despite the fact that Hinata has wrapped the scarf more tightly around his neck and tugged the hat more firmly over his ears, his nose and cheeks are still red, and Kageyama resists the urge to warm them with his hands. That is definitely _not_ what friends do.

“Thanks, Kageyama”, the other boy says, giving him a bright, blinding grin. It makes his heart beat just a little bit faster, but he ignores that and they continue to walk, catching up to where the rest of their teammates are still strolling casually.

Some of their teammates glance at them, but no one says anything, and Kageyama makes it home without issue.

\----------------

It’s not until later that night, when he’s lying in bed, that a thought comes to mind. His eyes shoot open, all traces of sleep gone, and he sits straight up, mind racing.

No, he tells himself, it’s not possible, he’s mistaken. There is no way, absolutely _no way_ , that he has a crush. It’s just not possible.

But the longer he thinks about it, the more it makes sense, the more convinced he becomes. All these weird feelings, all the odd impulses he never would have had before. Kageyama groans and flops back onto his bed, pulling the covers over himself and trying to push the thought from his mind completely. It just had to be him, didn’t it?

III. A Favor For Two

This is the _worst_ . If this _is_ a crush, and it might not be, Kageyama keeps desperately telling himself, it’s absolutely the most horrible thing he has ever experienced.

He can barely focus on anything, his thoughts are constantly being taken over by a bright smile and brown eyes. Volleyball is the one exception, and although he sometimes finds himself staring at Hinata, he can usually focus on the movement of the ball at his hands.

The rest of the time though, he can hardly tear his mind from the orange haired boy. Prior to this development, he could barely bring himself to focus in class, but now that he has something new to occupy his thoughts, he finds that he can rarely recall a single word the teacher has said.

\--------------

However, day by day, Hinata seems to be taking over volleyball as well. He finds himself watching the other boy during practice more and more. He would never let his performance suffer, of course, but every spare second he finds his attention captured by the other boy.

It all comes to a head one seemingly normal afternoon. When they get to the club room, they begin to change, but within seconds Hinata opens his bag to find he has forgotten his shorts. This isn’t an uncommon occurrence, he’s forgotten things on countless occasions, and nearly always is able to borrow spares from someone. 

The other boy asks around, but nobody has an extra pair. Kageyama wouldn’t put it past him to play in his school uniform pants, but, well, he does have an extra pair, and _this_ is something that friends do.

“Here”, he says, tossing them at the other boy. He receives a bright grin and cheerful thanks in return, but he stubbornly looks away, doing his best to keep a blush from his cheeks.

For quite a while, things stay normal. Practice begins, and Kageyama manages to keep his eyes away from the orange haired boy. He tosses to him, yes, but he manages to focus his hands, not daring to glance at the other boy's face, much less anything else. Eventually, though, he can’t resist, and while they take a water break he finds his eyes drawn to the other boy.

He regrets it immediately. It shouldn’t be attractive, it shouldn’t be attractive at _all_. The shorts hang far too loosely, and Kageyama knows that he must have had to pull the drawstrings tight just for them to stay up. They fall nearly to his knees, baggy. In fact, they look rather stupid, the far too large shorts making his legs look as thin as sticks in comparison. But somehow, for some reason, the simple image of Hinata in his clothes makes something in his chest feel tight.

Logically, he knows that Hinata’s not even _that_ much shorter than Kageyama. It’s just that his waist is so much thinner, his shoulders are so much smaller, and _that’s_ the reason he seems to swim in Kageyama’s clothing. It’s so, so unfair and Kageyama hates it.

He watches the orange haired boy bounce around despite the fact that they’re supposed to be resting. He doesn’t even notice that some of his teammates are looking between him and Hinata until Suga’s putting a hand on his shoulder and saying “Hinata, why don’t you take Kageyama out for some fresh air, I think he looks like he could use it”, giving him a little shove. 

Although it seems just about everyone in the gym knows that he feels perfectly fine and this is a ruse, the orange haired boy seems to buy it, grabbing his arm and happily pulling him towards the exit.

They walk a little ways away from the doors, sliding down against the walls. They sit shoulder to shoulder for a few minutes, silence only broken by the sound of yelling from inside the gym and wind whistling through the air. It’s nice, if unusual, because Hinata is nearly always loud, moving, and restless. 

When he dares to turn his head and face the other boy, he’s staring off into space, although his nose is scrunched in thought. There seems to be a light blush upon his face, although that could just be from exertion or the cold. He watches him for a second longer before nudging him with a shoulder, making the other boy turn to face him. He has to look up to do so, and it’s only then that Kageyama realizes just how close their faces are.

His breath catches, and he watches the other boy’s eyes widen as he comes to the same realization. Neither of them move for a second before he sees brown eyes flit down. Kageyama’s face feels like it’s on fire, and his heart is beating so loudly that he fears the boy next to him can hear it.

Before he even knows what he’s doing, one of his hands is gripping the other boy by the chin and he’s leaning even closer. He hears Hinata’s breath hitch for just a moment before their lips meet.

It only lasts seconds. It’s short, and sweet, and the only thing Kageyama can think is _holy shit_. The other boy freezes a bit before relaxing, and there’s a split second before his brain catches up with him that everything is perfect. But once he realizes exactly what he’s doing, he’s falling back, nearly hitting his head against the wall and covering his reddening face with his hands.

His mind races as he tries to think of an excuse, something to say, anything at all. Suddenly, he feels hands gripping his wrists, gently tugging his hands away from his face. He allows the smaller hands to grip his own, but he still refuses to meet the eyes of the boy in front of him.

But no matter how much he may wish to, he can’t avoid Hinata forever, and eventually he has to look down to where brown eyes are watching him carefully. He is relieved that the other boy doesn’t seem disgusted or repulsed, but he also can’t quite tell what _is_ in his eyes.

But when the other boy smiles and says teasingly, “So, Kageyama, you actually kinda like me then, huh?”, he knows that everything’s going to be alright. He nods before planting his face and his knees and groaning, heart finally beginning to slow as the other boy laughs next to him. The orange haired boy waits until he raises his head again to plant a kiss on his cheek before standing and offering Kageyama a hand.

When they enter the gym, he’s too happy to notice the others whispering to each other and smiling at them. The rest of practice goes by in a flash, and before he knows it he’s on his way out of the gym, Hinata by his side. 

As they walk, Kageyama works up the nerve to nervously mumble, “Are you my boyfriend?”. He nearly surprises himself when he blurts it out, but he doesn’t try to take it back, because he _does_ mean it. The other boy only laughs, and he indignantly opens his mouth to complain, but seconds later their hands are entwined and the other boy is grinning up at him, eyes shining.

The smile that appears on his own face feels a bit unfamiliar, but he thinks that maybe, just maybe, it might become more typical. Hinata tugs him along, yelling something about meat buns, and as he watches him fondly all Kageyama can think is that he’s still wearing that stupid pair of shorts.

IV. Looking After Him

He had thought that once they were dating, he would stop being so absolutely dumbstruck by Hinata. But if anything, this has made it worse. Sometimes, he looks at the other boy and his chest feels so tight that his breath catches in his throat. Everything the other boy does is stupidly, unfairly stunning.

As a matter of fact, now that they’re dating, he’s allowed to do things like hold his hand or wrap an arm around him. Despite the fact that he’s slowly growing accustomed to these things, he’s still left with his heart beating out of his chest every time the other boy so much as smiles at him.

\-------------

One day, the other boy doesn’t turn up to morning practice until it's nearly over, showing up with bags under his eyes and sniffling. He doesn’t even bother to try to change and get some practice in, instead choosing to sprawl across the gym floor, burying his face in his jacket. Immediately, Kageyama’s brow scrunches as he frowns in concern, carefully watching the other boy.

In only a few more minutes, practice has finished, and Kageyama lowers himself to the floor beside the orange haired boy, setting a hand on his back and rubbing gently. The other boy shifts toward him, letting out a soft noise.

He finally coaxes the other boy up, letting him lean against his shoulder as they make their way out of the gym and into the school. He lets the orange haired boy use him as a support all the way to his classroom, concern only growing as Hinata plops down into his seat and drops his head onto his desk.

He rests a hand on the other boy's shoulder. “Hey, you okay?” he asks, only to be met with a small groan. He gets no further answer, and eventually has to leave for his own class when the bell is close to ringing.

He spends most of class unable to focus, worried about the other boy. He’s never seen the boy so drained of energy. He knows that even when the other boy is asleep, he fidgets and mumbles. 

By the time lunch rolls around, he’s just as worried and confused as he was in the morning. He heads outside to meet Hinata where he always does, frowning again when he spots him. He’s lying still, head resting on the table and lunch unopened beside him. He settles beside the other boy, slowly wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling Hinata into his side. They both sit still for a while, and Kageyama doesn’t even bother to open his lunch, too busy watching the other boy with concern.

Eventually, he gently nudges the other boy and asks, “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”. Hinata leans further into him, eyes shut and face pale.

He mumbles, “Tired. Head hurts. I’m cold.” He grows just a bit more worried at that, seeing as he can feel heat radiating off Hinata through the several layers between them. Kageyama shuffles a bit reaching for his bag and tugging out the spare sweatshirt that he keeps for especially cold weather. He manages to prop the boy against the table, working to tug the sweatshirt over his head.

Once he’s managed to pull it all the way over the other boy, he is rewarded by a gentle smile and small fingers sliding between his own. The rest of lunch is spent in silence, Kageyama threading his other hand through orange hair in an attempt to soothe the apparent headache.

The bell rings, and they head their separate ways, Kageyama watching as Hinata shuffles away, hunched into the borrowed sweatshirt. It’s more unsettling than he’s willing to admit to see the usually energetic boy so lackluster. The rest of the day passes uneventfully, but by the time the end of the school day is there, the orange haired boy somehow looks even worse.

 _All right, that’s it_ , Kageyama thinks to himself. He’s taking his stupid boyfriend home and he’s taking him home now. He already knows that the other boy will stubbornly insist that he stay, despite the fact that he clearly can’t do anything.

When he starts guiding the other boy to the school gates, hood pulled over his head and sweatshirt still wrapped around him, he does encounter resistance. The orange haired boy has little willpower left, however, so when Kageyama grabs his bike and bag and starts pulling him down the road, he lets him.

It takes a while, but eventually they reach the other boy’s home, and he digs a key out of Hinata’s bag to let them in. The other boy immediately falls onto the couch, face buried in the cushions and the sweatshirt pulled tight around him. He sets down their things and lifts the smaller boy’s head, slipping underneath him before lowering the boy onto his lap, gently rubbing his back and neck, soothing tense muscles. The other boy is asleep in no time at all.

Despite the other boy’s poor condition, Kageyama is still struck by the sight of his boyfriend wearing his clothes. He resolves to convince Hinata to borrow his clothes more often once he’s feeling better. He’s sure the other boy would like that sort of thing, and, well, Kageyama is weak.

The sweatshirt is already loose on Kageyama, and the orange haired boy is nearly drowning in the soft fabric. The sleeves are so long that the other boy’s hands are nowhere in sight, and the hood falls far over his forehead. Kageyama rests his head against the back of the couch, dozing off before he can force himself up to find medicine or an ice pack.

He jolts at the sound of a door opening, and he looks up to find Hinata’s mother walking in the door, his sister trailing after her. She takes one look at them and sighs, heading for the kitchen. Later, when the light in the sky is beginning to fade, she returns and lifts the sleeping boy, allowing Kageyama to slip out from underneath his head. She thanks him and sends him on his way.

He’s only taken a few steps when he feels a warm hand grab his wrist. He looks down to find Hinata looking up at him with blurry eyes. “Thanks”, he mumbles before going limp again, arm dropping back to his side.

He walks home slowly, thinking, coming to the realization that he hadn’t even thought twice about missing practice. Funnily enough, he isn’t all that worried about it.

When he’s lying in bed later that night, he can’t fall asleep easily, his mind refusing to stop worrying, despite the fact that he knows his boyfriend is in perfectly good hands. He remembers how vulnerable he had looked, slumped into Kageyama’s lap, asleep. He can’t help but recall the way his sweatshirt had wrapped around the smaller boy. 

He doesn’t even realize that he’s left the sweatshirt with Hinata until the orange haired boy sheepishly returns it to him a few days later.

V. A Night Together

These days, their teammates have given up on trying to stop the two of them from staying late for extra practice. More often than not, they leave long after the others, when the sun is dipping beneath the horizon.

Before, they had often walked apart, bantering as they threw insults at each other. Now, though, Kageyama finds that on many nights, they prefer to walk side by side, hands bumping as they walk peacefully. They still argue plenty, but none of it’s any more than good-natured teasing. Sometimes, Kageyama finds the strength to wrap their hands together, still hesitant with his affection despite the fact that the other boy seems to radiate nothing but happiness each and every time.

\---------------

One night, they’re both so absorbed in their practice, so focused on the ball flying through the air, that by the time they leave, there are stars in the sky and they each have several texts from their parents. 

As they walk, the orange haired boy yawns, bike leaning against his side. When they reach the point where they typically break apart, Hinata looks up at the mountain in dismay. He sighs, and they both stop standing in silence for a moment.

Before he can think too hard about it, Kageyama says, “Just come spend the night at my place, dumbass”, and turns to walk down the road that leads to his house. The other boy stands still for a moment, eyes wide, before following after him, pulling out his phone to call his mother. They walk along the street, and Kageyama is silent as he listens to the boy next to him talk into the phone.

After a minute or two, he hangs up, and they are left walking down the dark, quiet road. They walk for a little while longer before Kageyama turns towards a door, the other boy trailing after him, leaving his bike just outside the door as they enter. 

His parents aren’t home, so the house is still dark, but he flicks on a few of the lights as they dump their bags near the stairs and head for the kitchen. The orange haired boy thanks him for having him while they eat reheated leftovers and prepackaged snacks. Kageyama is not going to try to cook and risk setting his whole house on fire. 

It feels a bit weird to have the other boy in his house, somehow different than spending time with him in school or for volleyball. Despite the fact that they’re dating, most of the time they spend together is geared toward volleyball, although they do occasionally take breaks to get food or go on runs. It’s just how their relationship works, and he knows neither of them would change a thing. In fact, volleyball is likely the only reason he was drawn towards Hinata in the first place. 

Not to say there aren’t plenty of other reasons he likes the other boy, but without his passion for volleyball, Kageyama knows that he never would have been entranced by the orange haired boy nearly as much. He’s just lucky.

They finish eating quickly and spend a little while in the living room, jotting answers that are definitely wrong onto homework that they had both put off until the last minute. Soon enough, they give up and head upstairs, Hinata protesting and insisting he’ll take the couch and Kageyama ignoring him to drag the other boy up the stairs. It is at this point that Kageyama realizes that they both _stink_. 

Now, usually, he would have no problems with falling into bed and showering in the morning, but he is not about to risk making a bad impression, despite the fact that he knows the other boy probably does the exact same in his own home.

He grabs a change of clothes, heading for the bathroom after shoving the other boy to sit down and telling him he’ll be right back. In hindsight, that may have come across as a bit rude, but he wasn’t thinking quite straight because Hinata was _in his room_. It shouldn’t be such a big deal, but it sure feels like it, and Kageyama finds himself thinking about it far more than he would like.

He manages to take a quick, efficient shower and throw on his sweatpants and t-shirt before heading back to his room. He finds the other boy almost exactly where he had left him, sitting on his bed, now playing some sort of game on his phone.

It occurs to him that it’s only polite to offer the same, and he does so, the other boy looking up in surprise but eventually accepting with an, “Um, okay”. As the other boy stands, Kageyama tells him to borrow something, falling onto his bed as the other boy digs through his drawer before leaving them room. 

Kageyama buries his face in the blankets, not bothering to move, listening as the shower turns on down the hall. He barely manages to suppress any thoughts of the boy down the hall which are developing uncontrollably in his mind.

He hears the shower turn off, and he turns to face the wall, curling up on his side in the hope that it will make this easier if he doesn’t have to look at the other boy. He hears his door open and can’t help but say, “You took forever”. He does his best to sound insulting, but fears that it comes off a bit whiny in his tired state.

“Well, I have more hair than you, stupid”, the other boy says indignantly, shutting the door behind him.

At this, Kageyama turns around, opening his mouth to tell him that actually, he’s pretty sure they have the same amount of hair, despite the fact that the mop of orange atop the other boy’s head may be thicker. But when he rolls over, his words get stuck in his throat as he finally gets a look at the other boy.

At first, all he can think is _holy shit_ . He can’t even keep himself from staring as the other boy moves to flick off the lights before walking towards the bed. Kageyama still can’t keep his eyes away from the sight of pale, lean legs. If that’s distracting enough, the fact that Hinata seems to have borrowed one of his softer, bigger shirts is certainly not helping. The shirt barely covers his boxers and the tops of his thighs. It’s the best sight Kageyama’s ever seen, and he simply _cannot_ bring himself to stop staring.

He doesn’t even seem to notice Kageyama’s gaze until he looks down before furrowing his eyebrows and saying “What? I can’t sleep in long pants, I get all sweaty in the middle of the night!”. He seems completely sincere, as if he has no idea what he’s doing to Kageyama, and all he can do is sigh and despair and pull off his shirt in an attempt to get even with the orange haired boy.

The other boy falls into bed beside him, immediately tucking himself into Kageyama, burying his face into his chest. Kageyama manages to wrap an arm around the smaller boy and he feels their bare shins press together beneath the covers. He drifts closer to sleep, the feeling of the other boy’s breath brushing against his skin, his body relaxing as he pulls the other boy closer to himself, continuing to hold him even once their eyes shut.

When he wakes in the morning, the other boy will still be pressed against him and the warmth of the sun will cover them both. Kageyama will watch the other boy as he sleeps with a smile on his face, resolving to invite him to spend the night far more often.

I. A Small Accident

As the weeks pass, he no longer hesitates to wrap an arm around the smaller boy or grab his hand when they are side by side. When he sits next to the other boy, their legs and sides press together, and they lean into each other. Their teammates have been watching, but none of them have said anything, although Kageyama suspects that several, if not all of them, already know exactly what’s going on. He finds that he doesn’t really care, and it seems his boyfriend doesn’t care much either. 

Since the first night Hinata had stayed over at his house, they’ve taken to going home together far more often. Hinata’s mother is more than happy to have Kageyama stay whenever he wants to, and his own parents don’t really care what he does. 

They’ve grown comfortable together, and he takes pride in knowing all of the orange haired boy’s little quirks. Kageyama knows the other boy likes it when he runs his hands through his hair with little scratches to his scalp. He knows he likes it when Kageyama lets the other boy lie on his chest so he can hear his heartbeat. He knows he enjoys it when Kageyama plays with his fingers. And Hinata knows all the little things about Kageyama too, he knows just how to make his heart beat faster and his insides feel warm.

They spend all their time together, most of it playing volleyball, some of it doing homework or napping, although the smaller boy rarely falls asleep early. Kageyama finds himself looking at the other boy all the time, thinking about how glad he is that Hinata forced his way into his life.

\--------------

The other boy’s house is slowly becoming more and more familiar, seeing as he spends quite a bit of time there, although most of it is spent outside or in Hinata’s room. It always takes them far longer than either of them would like to get over the mountain, especially when they have to roll the bike between them, but it’s always worth it in the end.

There’s a patch of mud in the yard that seems reluctant to go away, but by now Kageyama’s used to avoiding it. He’s so used to moving around it that he’s nearly forgotten it’s even there. One night, however, the two of them are playing volleyball outside, as they usually do, when a small accident occurs.

He watches Hinata hit the ball towards him, and he’s so busy staring at the wide smile on the other boy’s face that he nearly forgets to move. At the last second, he manages to dart to the side, and the ball hits his arms. At the same time, there’s a loud squelch beneath his foot and then he’s sliding towards the ground before he knows what’s happening. 

His arms flail a bit as he goes down, mud soaking the back of his shirt the second he lands. His head hits the ground as well, and he doesn’t bother to move, resigning himself to the fact that it’s already a lost cause.

The orange haired boy yells in concern, darting over to him. Kageyama almost manages to tell him to stop, but he’s too slow, and before he can speak the other boy is slipping too. Hinata manages to stop his descent in time, catching himself with his forearms and miraculously keeping all of his clothes clean.

They stare at each other for a moment, eyes wide, before the other boy starts laughing. He pushes himself up, arms dripping mud and still shaking with laughter, and holds a hand out to help Kageyama up. Luckily, he only landed on the edge of the muddy patch, and only the top of his torso and head are dirtied.

They leave the volleyball lying on the ground, wiping as much mud as they can onto the grass before taking off their mud covered shoes and socks and carefully heading inside. Kageyama is careful not to bump into anything, keeping his arms at his sides as they head upstairs to the bathroom.

The other boy hands him a washcloth for his arms and the back of his neck, wetting another for his own arms. After they manage to wipe all the mud off their skin, he crouches down to let Hinata do his best at cleaning the mud from the hair on the back of his head. 

“Oi, stop being so aggressive”, he says as the other boy shoves his head forward in an attempt to wash the mud out of the roots of his hair.

The shorter boy ignores his words, only scrubbing harder, before saying, “Well, you’re definitely going to need a new shirt”.

When Kageyama tells him that he can just borrow one of his, the orange haired boy only looks at him skeptically. They stare at each other for another second before he walks out of the bathroom, leaving Kageyama to wait. The other boy returns quickly, holding up one of his shirts. 

Suddenly, Kageyama also sees the problem. Hinata tells him that it’s one of the larger shirts he owns, so he takes it anyway, pulling off his own mud-soaked shirt and dropping it in the sink. He attempts to use the washcloth on his back before conceding that he just can’t reach and lets the other boy take the washcloth to his back.

He looks at the shirt again and sighs before tugging it on. The second he’s done, the other boy starts laughing, leaning against the door frame to hold himself up as he giggles. Kageyama looks down, wondering if it can possibly be that bad. Sure, the shirt is a little tight, but it hasn’t ripped, and it’s certainly better than the one which had been soaked in mud.

The hem of the shirt just barely skims the waistband of his shorts. In fact, every time he moves, the shirt bunches and rises, leaving a sliver of his stomach exposed. When he looks in the mirror, he does have to admit that it looks rather comical, the shirt very obviously not the right size.

He smiles slightly as the other boy's laughter continues, not able to be irritated with the situation when his boyfriend seems so happy.

As the night goes on, he gets more used to it, ignoring the bunching and tightness, despite the fact that the other boy occasionally looks at him for a bit too long and starts laughing again. They spend the rest of the night playing video games on the couch and laughing. They lean into each other, and Kageyama doesn’t even mind when he loses just about every single game because the other boy smiles so widely when he wins.

Eventually they fall asleep, limbs tangled together, the noise of the TV still playing faintly in the background. When they wake the next morning, Hinata will get another look at the ridiculous shirt and start giggling again, and Kageyama will let him do so without complaint because _damn it,_ he’s cute. 

From now on, they plan to leave a change of clothes at each other’s houses, hoping to avoid any further incidents. Despite this, though Kageyama may not say it aloud, he knows he’s still going to take every chance he gets to offer the smaller boy his clothes.


End file.
